


Worlds Collide

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Demons, Elves, Humans, M/M, Mental Illness, Supernatural AU - Freeform, some mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Akira is a human in love with an elven prince, but a demon intervenes.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Kai/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rewrite of an rp written a few years ago with an ex-friend. I plan to flesh it out and turn it into a whole story. The chapters won't be too long so hopefully I'll be able to update more. Please let me know what you think and enjoy!!!

This. Was. Ridiculous. 

Takanori picked at the chipped, black polish on his fingernails, watching Akira from the corner of his eye. When he’d accepted the call from a human to help him master his magical abilities it had only been to save his own ass. Sure, he’d lied and his host thought he was a heavenly deity, but Takanori couldn’t bring himself to feel any guilt. He’d been so tired of being shoved around and tormented in Hell. Who could blame him for taking the first chance he’d had to escape? He just hadn’t foreseen forging a contract with a human so boring. 

He glanced towards Akira again and rolled his eyes. Takanori still didn’t understand the human. Akira wasn’t unfortunate looking. Honestly, he was quite attractive, but Takanori would never admit that. His white-blond hair was shaggy and soft, his dark brown eyes kind and warm. He kept a strip of cloth tied over his nose to hide a scar he’d given himself before he’d learned to control the magical ability he’d been given but it did nothing to hide his looks. Takanori smiled, eyes lingering on the human’s perfectly pink lips. A pretty face, a perfectly built body; yeah, Akira wasn’t hard on the eyes. So why did he keep himself couped up in this apartment surrounded by old books? He’d been living with Akira now for three years and the human only called one other man a friend but they didn’t spend much time together. The rest of the time Akira was obsessing over the same series of fantasy books. Takanori had tried to read one of them, just to see why someone would waste their time reading them over and over, but he didn’t find them all that interesting. He was fairly sure Akira only read them because he was in love with the story’s main character; an elven prince called Kouyou. Takanori almost felt sorry for him. But it seemed Akira was happy with his make-believe prince charming. He didn't date, didn't go out, no one night stands. Takanori assumed he spent most of his nights with his hand. The question was, why spend time with himself when he had his own demon in the house? Despite his willingness, Akira shrugged off every advance he made. 

It wasn’t that Takanori particularly  _ wanted  _ Akira. He wasn’t one for relationships but he was a demon and as such, he fed off of adrenaline and lust. It was hard for a demon to survive in the human realm without another supernatural being to help them feed and being such a lower-tier demon, Takanori was looked down on by other demons and creatures. He was only finding help from other low ranking demons and that left him on the brink of starvation. Humans were temporary too. He could feed from them but it wouldn’t fill him. Takanori was close to getting desperate. It would suffice if Akira would give in just a little. Maybe he’d have to push a little harder.

“Akiraaaaa, don’t you want to do anything other than read that book? I’m so bored.” 

Akira’s brow twitched and he glared at Takanori from over the top of his book. “Do whatever you want, Taka. I’m not stopping you, but I want to finish my book.”

Takanori scoffed, rolling out of the beanbag chair he’d been lounging in. He closed the distance between them and stood over Akira before sinking down on top of him, straddling his hips. Akira didn’t push him off, but the death glare he was pinned with didn’t dissipate. 

“What does it matter if you finish the book for the millionth time? You can always finish it later. Isn’t there something or  _ someone  _ you’d rather be doing on a Friday evening?”

Akira rolled his eyes as Takanori plucked the old book from his hands and turned it around to read whatever page the human was reading. “Let’s see... _ Avoiding the gaze of his older brother and father, Kouyou snuck past the throne room and climbed the spiraling stairs that led to the upper levels of the king’s palace. He stuck to the shadows until he made it to his room. A book lay hidden beneath the blankets of his bed and he pulled it out, sitting it on his lap. The book had been a gift from the dwarves that lived in the northern mountains; a work of fiction with gold-lined pages and heavy covers. His father had accepted the gift as a peace offering but had left it to rot away amongst other royal gifts. Kouyou had stolen it; hiding it in his room. The story was about what dwarves referred to as humans. It was his favorite book and he’d read it a hundred times over... _ So you’re telling me this prince is just as boring as you are? Come on, Aki, let’s go out and do something. Or we can stay in, I’m not opposed to that.” 

“Takanori, I don’t know what has gotten into you lately but I’m not going to sleep with you. Don’t you think about anything other than sex? Get off me.” Akira replied, making a grab for his book. “It’s not my job to entertain you. You aren’t a prisoner here. Go find yourself a one night stand.”

Takanori tsked, shaking a finger at him. “I don’t understand why I need to go find someone when you’re right here and I’ve seen how busy you’ve been with your own hand in the shower. Wouldn’t you rather be with an actual person? A deity no less?”

Akira chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not one for meaningless sex, Taka. You’ve been here long enough to know that. I don’t know why you keep pushing for this. It’s not going to happen.”

“Fiiiine.” He whined. “At least take me out for sushi then? I’m tired of being cooped up in the apartment. I’ve helped you, can’t you at least treat me?”

“Let me put my books up first, then we’ll go.”

Takanori got up, offering Akira a hand. Maybe he wouldn’t get fed in the way he needed but sushi was a good compromise. At least they’d be getting out of the apartment. He watched as Akira gathered his stack of books and put them in the cabinet where he insisted on keeping them locked behind wards. Takanori could pass them with the snap of his fingers but Akira didn’t need to know that. At least for now. 

The sushi shop that they frequently ordered from was in the building just down the block from their apartment complex so they walked. Takanori didn’t care for the cold weather, winter had quickly become his least favorite season here in the human realm, but he would tolerate it since they weren’t going too far. The inside of the shop was cheerful and bright, decorated with neon colors. Akira led them to their regular booth and waved a hand at the man behind the counter. Maybe they did come here too often because ten minutes later they had a few plates of sushi in front of them, including a few new dishes the chef wanted them to try. 

“I thought you might like these, Takanori.” Ken said, pointing to a plate drizzled with an orange sauce. “No wasabi. I promise.”

They thanked him and dug into the rolls. The new one was particularly good and Takanori ordered another plate. 

“You know, Taka, I meant what I said earlier. You aren’t my prisoner. It’s been three years. Haven’t you gone out and made any friends other than me?” Akira asked, popping another roll into his mouth. “Do you even consider me a friend?”

Takanori frowned, sipping from his can of beer. Did he consider Akira a friend? More importantly, did the human consider  _ him  _ a friend? “I...hm… I think I consider you a friend. I mean, we’ve lived together for three years, like you said. It’s not as easy for someone like me to make friends, Akira. People only speak to me if I'm with you. I don't need a bunch of friends though. You are enough. I've become fairly close to your friend Yutaka though. He comes around sometimes when you're at work. He can talk  _ forever _ but I like him."

This admission left Akira genuinely smiling. “I’m glad that you have taken to him. Yutaka could use all the friends he can get. He came by the store a few days ago. It seems like he’s doing much better. He’s working almost full time and said his new roommate is causing him less stress. It’s good to see him doing so well. Honestly Taka, I consider you my friend too. I like having you around, most of the time, and you’ve helped me grow stronger, so I guess I have to thank you for that.”

Takanori took a moment to let that sink in. He felt an overwhelming sense of warmth in his chest and for a moment, he thought of telling Akira how happy he truly was to have met him, but he just couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let himself be so vulnerable, so instead he did what he always did; turned into an asshole. 

“If you’re so thankful, I know the perfect way for you to repay me.” He said, wiggling his brows at the human. 

“Takanori! Can’t you go more than ten minutes without trying to get in my pants? What the hell is wrong with you?”

He shrugged. “I’m bored and horny sooooo no, I can’t. There’s nothing wrong with me, you're just a prude.” 

“I’m not a prude!” Akira hissed, leaning further over the table. “I’m sorry that I refuse to be a whore for you, but I’m not a prude. I just don’t want to have sex with anyone other tha-”

“Than your stupid elf, I know. You’re like a broken record. Saving yourself for someone who isn’t even real. Do you really think this prince would give you a second glance if he were real? You’d be nothing but a peasant to him. So maybe you should grow up and stop fantasizing over a make-believe person.”

Akira stood up so quickly the cans rocked on the tabletop. “You don’t know that.” He said, teeth clenched together. “You know nothing about him and you won’t talk about him like that. I’m going home. I can’t deal with you anymore tonight.”

No. He couldn’t let Akira leave like this. Though his human form was holding together, Takanori could feel his demon side growing weaker. If he went unfed for too much longer he wouldn’t be able to stay human. “Wait! Akira, I’m sorry.” He said, making a grab for the human’s arm. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken about the elf that way. Real or not, your feelings are valid and I should have taken that into consideration.” He meant to stop at that; to apologize and move on, but his weariness was beginning to drain him. “Please, Akira. I’m begging you. Just...just once. I swear I’ll never make another perverted comment if we could...just once…”

Akira’s eyes narrowed, a confused look drawing his brows together. He looked disgusted. “Are you fucking begging me for sex? How deprived are you? You’re not going to die without it. Have some self-respect, Takanori.” He threw a few notes onto the table. “I’m going home. If you want to come back, then get yourself under control, and don’t you ever bring this up again.”

He didn’t have a second to argue before the bell of the door was jingling and Akira was gone. Takanori stayed in the shop a while longer, sipping his beer, allowing his anger to boil deep in his chest. Logically, he knew he shouldn’t be angry with Akira for denying him. The human didn’t know what he was going through, but still...couldn’t he just give in? Takanori didn’t understand his unwavering loyalty to a creature that only existed in a fairytale. How could Akira love someone when they weren’t made of flesh and blood? Was that even possible? And if it was then how the fuck was that fair? Takanori had spent his entire life hiding and scrounging, getting kicked around by higher-level demons. He’d never known love or affection. No one had ever shown him an ounce of sympathy. Akira had been the only person to ever treat him with any kind of decency and yet the human still didn’t care for him. Takanori would never know love and yet some creature that didn’t exist could be loved so easily. What made this elf deserve Akira’s love and not him? Why couldn’t  _ anyone  _ just love him? Did he not deserve it?

Deciding it was best not to go straight back to the apartment, Takanori took a walk down the street further until he reached one of the many bridges that crossed the waterways. The cold breeze coming off the water made him shiver but cleared his head at the same time and cooled down his overheating body. Obviously hinting and pushing at Akira wasn’t going to work. He was going to have to find someone soon or he would have to succumb to the fact that in another month or so he’d be dead. Life was bleak. 

By the time Takanori made it back to the apartment he was shivering from head to toe. He shouldn’t have stayed out so long. The lights were off so he assumed Akira had gone to bed. Maybe a good night’s sleep would do him good too. But as he passed the book cabinet another thought came to mind. It would take more magic than he wanted to expel at once...no, he couldn’t do this...could he? How much was “too much”? In the last three years, Takanori had been so careful as to not overuse his magic, even when teaching Akira. He had escaped from hell and reapers weren’t just for human souls. They would be watching and waiting for him to use a little too much and show up on their radar. He’d be hunted down and devoured. The thought alone sent shivers up his spine, but maybe it wouldn’t be too much…

Takanori cast a small spell to dissolve the wards that Akira placed on his cabinet with a roll of his eyes. Did he really think that these puny wards would keep him out? Taking out the first volume of the book set, he flipped through until he could find the introduction of Akira’s elf’s character. It took only a handful of minutes to complete the spell and Takanori didn’t bother putting the book away; deciding to let it fall to the floor. He was tired, drained, but he smiled wickedly at the form now sleeping soundly on their sofa. The elven prince was taller than Takanori had expected and held a kind of ethereal beauty. His hair a golden blond that was braided down his back and his skin unmarred and pale. He looked frail but healthy. Maybe all elves looked this way? It didn’t matter. The more beautiful this prince was, the better it suited Takanori’s plan.

Come morning, Akira would wake up to find that his precious prince was real and alive here in his apartment. Takanori could only imagine how happy and excited the human would be. Yet, his hopes and fantasies would be dashed. Akira would be nothing but a peasant to this prince; probably less considering he was a human. No, the elven prince would never look upon him with love, only disgust. Then Akira would understand. He would finally be able to feel how Takanori had felt his entire life. He’d know how it felt to have no one care about you. The prince’s hatred was sure to decimate Akira’s heart, but so be it. If he couldn’t show care for Takanori, then he’d care for no one. Without another thought, he continued to his room at the end of the hall and locked himself in. 


End file.
